(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keystone correction method and apparatus of a curved display. More particularly, the present invention relates to keystone correction method and apparatus of a curved display that determines distortion of a curved screen and corrects keystone error generated by distortion of a curved screen.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since a function of a vehicle varies, various input devices have been developed for inputting commands of the various functions. Recently, a touch screen device has been applied to a cluster or audio video navigation (AVN) of a vehicle. Generally, since a touch screen disposed within a vehicle is mounted at a front side of driver's seat, efficiency of actual storage space is decreased. In addition, a curved display is disposed within the vehicle to correspond to a curved line design of the mounting area within the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a curved display apparatus, a light is irradiated to a curved screen 10 disposed at frontal portion 1 of a vehicle and an image is projected onto the curved screen 10. The curved screen 10 includes an acryl plate and rear side projection film bonded to the acryl plate. To install the curved screen 10 to the frontal portion 1 of a vehicle, a bezel 3 is fixed to the frontal portion 1 of the vehicle by inserting an outer edge of the curved screen 10 into the bezel 3.
According to the curved display of the related art, the curved screen 10 is deformed by an increase of temperature within the vehicle and the image projected onto the curved screen 10 is distorted. In addition, the curved screen 10 is separated from the bezel 3 by vibration or impact continuously generated in the vehicle and thus the curved screen 10 is not maintained at an initial position, further distorting the image projected onto the curved screen 10. Therefore, since the image projected onto the curved screen 10 is distorted, the image projected onto the curved screen 10 may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.